Mesnevi/1701-1710
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1701. || گردش چرخه رسن را علتست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Can, ne dersen onu yapmakla beraber gizlice yine senin elinden feryad etmektedir. || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1702. || چرخه گردان را ندیدن زلتست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey dil, sen hem bitmez tükenmez bir hazinesin; hem dermanı olmayan bir dertsin! || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1703. || این رسنهای سببها در جهان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Ey dil, sen hem bitmez tükenmez bir hazinesin; hem dermanı olmayan bir dertsin! || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1704. || هان و هان زین چرخ سرگردان مدان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Ey aman bilmez! Bana hiç aman vermiyorsun. Sen, yayını beni öldürmek için kurmuşsun. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1705. || تا نمانی صفر و سرگردان چو چرخ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || İşte benim kuşumu uçurdun. Zulüm ve sitem otlağında az otla! || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1706. || تا نسوزی تو ز بی مغزی چو مرخ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ya bana cevap ver, yahut insafa gel, yahut da bana neş’e ve sevinç sebeplerinden birini an! || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1707. || باد آتش می شود از امر حق || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Eyvah benim karanlığı yakıp mahfeden nurum; eyvah, benim gündüzü aydınlatan sabahım! || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1708. || هر دو سرمست آمدند از خمر حق || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Vah benim güzel uçan; tâ sondan başlangıca kadar uçup gelen kuşum! || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1709. || آب حلم و آتش خشم ای پسر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Cahil insan ilelebet mihnete âşıktır. Kalk, “Fî kebed” e kadar “Lâ uksimü” yü oku! || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1710. || هم ز حق بینی چو بگشایی بصر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Senin yüzünü gördüm de mihnetten kurtuldum; senin ırmağında köpükten, tortudan arındım. || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |